Super Magical Lupin Adventure
by Disco Ant
Summary: It's an epic gathering of words as Lupin meets Final Fantasy. Look at the shine! Look at the magicalness! There it goes! Swoosh!


I would like to thank a friend, who shall remain anonymous because they know who they are, for parts of this story. So, thank you unnamed friend who knows who they are. - tips hat and bows and does a jig of joy -  
Also, I have never played FFX-2. I've only watched clips and made fun of it. 

**Super Magical Lupin Adventure**

Lupin led the way, Jigen and Goemon trailing behind. They had been walking for hours through the plains, still no end seemed to be in site.  
"Lupin!" a familiar voice growled out from behind them.  
The three stopped and turned, watching as the tan jeep sped towards them.

Super duper battle time!

Lupin stood in the middle, Goemon and Jigen on either side of him, both a few feet behind. Before them stood Zenigata, three cops standing behind him."We're outnumbered," Jigen yelled out.  
"You must be strong, Jigen!" Lupin yelled back.  
Goemon stood silently, wondering why the two were yelling such ridiculous lines.  
"You will never win this fight! Hah!" Zenigata raised his hands in the air above his head, striking a slight pose before spinning and throwing out a pair of handcuffs.  
"Look out!" Lupin yelled, diving out of the way of the flying cuffs. "That was a cheap trick!"  
"Look out, Lupin!" Jigen yelled. "He's got more tricks up his sleaves!"  
"Fufufufufu!" Zenigata laughed.  
"What is he doing?!" Lupin cried out in horror as Zenigata twirled once again, a bright blanket of sparkles hiding him momentarily from view.  
Jigen and Lupin watched in horror as Zenigata had transformed into Super Stealth Ninja of Magic Sparkles.  
"His defense and attack levels have doubled!" Jigen said in complete shock.  
"He leaves us no choice." Lupin struck a heroic pose, a bright star appearing above him, showering him with sparkles.  
Zenigata and the cops covered their eyes.  
When the brightness faded the cops looked up, gasping and murmuring to one another.  
"Super Sexy Slim and Slinky Magically Round Bosomed Woman of Comets Lupin!" Zenigata cried out, his anger rising as he got ready to battle.  
Goemon now stood frightened. He backed away.  
"Lawl, he's a gurl!" one of the cops yelled out.  
"Rofl!" another yelled.  
"I'm gonna take you all out!" Lupin yelled in a feminine voice.  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," Zenigata yelled as he threw out handcuff after handcuff, clasping the female Lupin's wrists and ankles.  
"You cheat!" Lupin said, flinging off the handcuffs and running forward, delivering a roundhouse kick to Zenigata.  
Zenigata, his stealth ninja skills heightened, saw the attack coming and ducked, two of the cops behind him hit and knocked out.  
"Right!" Jigen yelled as he made overexagerated arm movements. "This is it!" He stood on one leg, his arms raised in the air as he looked up. His eyes closed, his mind relaxed, sparkles began raining down and swirling around him.  
"Super Magical Mofo Pimp Jigen?!" The cop couldn't believe it. He knew he was defeated unless he could match his opponent.  
The cop swirled his arms around and then spun quickly. "Roflcopter!" he screamed, sparkles surrounding him.  
"Hmph," Jigen said in amusement. "You think your Magic Arm Waving Spinning About Maid transformation can beat me?"  
"We'll see," the cop said confidently. He ran forward, feather duster in one hand, Swiffer mop in the other.  
Jigen gripped his pimp cane tightly, raising it above his head as he ran to meet the cop.  
They clashed in a shower of sparkles. Lupin and Zenigata paused, putting on their magical Elton John glasses, shielding their eyes from the brightness.  
Goemon had left the battle five minutes ago.  
The fighting was broken up by a shrill laugh. The four stopped and looked around.  
Jumping out from behind a tree was Fujiko, dressed in her Evil Magic Stealer Witch costume. She cackled loudly.  
"Fujiko!" the four cried out.  
"Hahaha. Do you think you can use all that magic without having me appear?" she asked.  
"Lupin," Jigen said. "I can feel her power."  
"She's too strong!" Lupin said in anger.  
"She must have hacked the system and gave herself artificial points," Zenigata said.  
"Is that a level 99 costume she has on?!" The cop was horrified. He had heard of such things, but had never seen them until now. He shook with fear.  
"It's still four against one," Lupin said to the others. "Everybody, quick change into your most powerful costume!"  
Sparkles filled the area, Fujiko fitting on her own Elton John glasses as she waited.  
"Astronaut of Super Celestial Magical Space Comets!" the cop yelled out as he posed in his costume.  
"Bringer of Sweet Magical Tasty Cookies!" Zenigata yelled.  
"King of the Undead...of Magicalness..." Jigen said, wondering where he got that costume.  
"Super Magical Gortex Parka Eskimo!" Lupin yelled.  
Fujiko stood, counting up their levels in her head. "187?!" she said in shock. She backflipped onto a nearby boulder. "You may have outnumbered me this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." She then backflipped away, the others deciding not to chase after her.  
Just then some soldiers ran up, out of breath and panicked. "You have to help! Please! A giant meteor is going to strike the planet!" They pointed to the sky, a giant fireball coming towards them.  
"I don't know how this is possible," Lupin said in horror. "But we seem to have suddenly appeared in a game that was made eight years before the one we were just in!"  
"Impossible!" Jigen said.  
"Let's save this planet together!" Zenigata yelled, holding his fist in the air.  
The others nodded, jumping on their magical golden chocobos and riding off.


End file.
